1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of manufacture. More specifically, this invention is directed to an integral shelf organizer and brochure dispenser for merchandizing of unique or distinctive products.
2. Background of Invention
The use of shelf organizers and brochure dispensers for the vending of distinctive products is a common practice in the merchandizing of patent medicines, vitamins and dietary supplements. Oftentimes a store will offer its customers choices of similar products from different suppliers. In order to assist the customer in his selection process, some suppliers include in their displays, pamphlets and like, to highlight the distinctive features and advantages of their product over a competing product. More recently, this practice has taken the form of physically affixing such literature to the product container. This is generally accomplished by providing literature with a punch-out or hole that permits it to be attached/fitted to the neck of the container.
Obviously, the ready availability of such informational materials is both desirable and helpful to assist the consumer in product differentiation, and in the selection process. Notwithstanding the desirability of this practice, the merchant has only limited space to both display the products offered by his establishment, and provide informational brochures supplied by the product manufacturer. Because of the foregoing practical limitation on shelf and counter space in the retail environment, many informational brochures remain unavailable to independent customer review unless specifically requested by the customer from the retail merchant. Accordingly, important consumer information may be inadvertently withheld from a prospective customer at the time of his formulation of his purchasing decision. Such information may be particularly significant where the customer is hypersensitive to a component of the product, or is taking a medication that may interact or become inactive in the presence of a product that is independently selected by the consumer.
Thus, it is imperative to provide information, beyond that contained upon the product container or label, to afford the prospective purchaser with the ability to both make an informed selection as to a specific supplier's product from among competing products; and, to alert him to potential adverse interaction or reaction with another supplement or medication. Up to now, the supplier's interest and desire to comply with these dual objectives has been totally dependent upon the merchant's cooperation and the hope/belief that the potential customer has sufficient information to make an informed purchasing decision. This objective needs to be accomplished, of course, within the retailer's limited space and preferably without additional added cost to the retailer. Up to now, the retailer's limitations continue to dictate how the foregoing objectives are met (if at all).